Divine Confrontation
by DEP
Summary: i may have to up the rateing at some time but not now. um ok this is a Doctor Who/Harry Potter xover. the doctor has to confront his past. the TARDIS has crash landed and Adric is blamed. what happened? youll just have to read and see r/r
1. Adric

1 Divinity Stones  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 By: Melanie Rhudy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bridge is damp and cold during the long winter months. If you sit on the stone long enough the snow melts and the seat of your pants gets wet. This bridge is were young people go to find love during the spring and summer; but the ridge is lonely during the winter.  
  
*  
  
The Doctor stood there watching the time rotor rise and fall in the middle of the TARDIS console. Tegan, Nyssa, and Adric stood around the console. Adric was preparing himself for the lecture that he knew he was going to get for doing something wrong that he had done on impulse. Although the Doctor often did things on impulse and allowed himself to get into trouble that never stopped him from lecturing Adric on what he should and should not do. This irritated Adric. Sometimes there was nothing he could do to please the Doctor and sometimes he did not handle this frustration well.  
  
  
  
Tegan and Nyssa did not wish to hear the Doctor fight with Adric again so they sighed shook their heads and left. Adric knew what they were going to talk about to; they were going to talk about how he was a bad boy and that he should be more careful before he hurt himself.  
  
  
  
Before the Doctor had a chance to yell at him he stomped off into his room to calm himself. That's when the whole TARDIS began to shake violently.  
  
  
  
He ran back into the console room to find three very angry faces staring at him.  
  
"What did you do to the TARDIS Adric?" The Doctor yelled angrily over the crashing of furniture and statues.  
  
  
  
"What, I didn't do anything to it." He answered even more angrily.  
  
  
  
"Yes you did Adric. When you disrupted the signals from the alien ship you knock everything out of alignment." The Doctor Ignored him so he could concentrate on repairing the damage. When the shaking subsided and the time rotor stopped he shoved the door control lever forward and ran out as far as he could go until his lungs ran out.  
  
  
  
Tegan and Nyssa started to run after him when the Doctor stepped in front of them. "Let him go. He'll come back when he's ready."  
  
*  
  
It was cold. Adric stopped at the bridge. He leaned against the side and bent over double to put his hands on his knees. Just a soon as he caught his breath, he thought, he would walk around to get warm. He could have done something to the TARDIS but he could not think of what he could have done.  
  
  
  
He would not worry about it now. He'd just go back later and apologize for what ever he had done. First he wanted to look around here for a minute. It was a pretty place. There was no need to go back now especially since he knew that the Doctor was only going to lecture him.  
  
  
  
He drew himself upright and turned so he faced the river. The river was not very large but it was too big to be call a creek. The sides were frozen and the snow piled up on the ice. He forgot about being cold and just stared at the water. Everything was white from the snow. It was easily the most beautiful earth winter he had ever seen.  
  
  
  
Adric was still seething with anger toward the Doctor but it was slowly starting to subside as he began to become more aware of the beauty of his surroundings. It was obvious that he was at a park on a bridge but as he looked closer to were he was he could see more than just the night but the snow as it swirled down to the ground and softly hit the ground.  
  
Beyond the swirling masses of snow he could make out lights against the dark sky. He became aware that he was cold and only got the slightest thought of "maybe they can help me" before he collapsed to the ground.  
  
One of the greatest things that had ever happened to Hermione is that she had been accepted to teach her favorite subject at Hogwarts. Since the death of the much loved Albus Dumbledoor, Minerva had taken the responsibility of headmistress.  
  
Though she had been very sad for the passing of Dumbledoor, because he had not been able to see peace in the wizarding world when he died and because he was one of the most decent people she had ever known, she was happy that she was to be able to take on the responsibilities of Head Of Gryphindor. Minerva had of course offered her counseling if ever she needed it and she was of course grateful.  
  
Hermione patrolled the hallways. Snape, Filch, and the prefects that were helping them had already gone to bed, seeing how it was 1:13 in the morning, and left her to walk to her room alone. Hermione was very tired from walking around the halls and was ready to go to bed as well. She wouldn't sleep she knew b/c of the potion she had taken earlier to keep her awake but it would make her feel better knowing that she was in there in the room with her soft cat and cozy fire.  
  
She was just about to leave the dining hall leading off from the dining area when she heard a crash of armour a short down way along the hall. Dismissing the noise as just another prank being played by peeves she continued down the hallway in the opposite direction of the crash to avoid a confrontation by peeves.  
  
She screamed as a ruff hand grabbed her arm and shoved her into an alcove just inside the hallway and slammed her into the wall. The air in her lungs was knocked out and she gasped for breath. A strong hand slapped her hard across her face and she fell to the ground weeping. The pain seared through her head making her only slightly aware of the sound of ripping fabric.  
  
She felt the cold of the night air as her robes were torn from hr body leaving her only in her bra and underwear. She began to cry but when she got to the point of hysterics she received a sharp blow across the face. The harshness in his touch softened and this scared her.  
  
He lifted he against the wall and he steadied her. She's quite a beautiful young lady, he thought, to bad I have to kill her. He lifted her against the wall and steadied her. She yanked off his hood and came face to face with a Death Eater's mask. A low sort of whimper came into her throat and she opened her mouth to scream but was cut short as she felt the hot sting of a hand whisk across her face.  
  
"Don't scream. You know a raping can be so much more pleasurable if the victim just sits back and takes it." He gently lifted his finger to her face and wiped a trickle of blood from her swollen lip. He brought the blood sodden finger up to the mask he wore and lifted it half way so that he could bring his head down to kiss her full on the lips. He felt her hesitate. " Open your sweet mouth to me" he bent down again to kiss her but she still refused. He swiftly took her chin into his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She whimpered and parted her lips slightly. He delved his tongue into her mouth and tasted the sweet peppermint on her.  
  
Hermione was also well aware of his mouth and what it tasted like. It tasted like alcohol and bad attempt to cover it up with a spell, but that only made it taste worse. It reminded her of sprite and carrots.  
  
His lips were soft on her at first but slowly began to get hungrier as he slammed his lips against hers and delved more passionately into her mouth. It hurt, was all Hermione could think of. The tears that she had been fighting to suppress were now flowing down her cheeks like little rivulets. He pulled away at the feel of her heaving chest against his. He lifted again his hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear.   
  
A/N : I thought it would be good to put together the best of the British brain children. I know I know some of you may think that this is a bad thing but I have this obsession with British stuff and I just thought that it was a good mix. Enjoy.  
  
I I I I I I I I I I I I I \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / REVIEW \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \ I / \I/ 


	2. Beggining Of Disturbance

A/N:I don't own anything but if idid do you think that I would sit here and write fanfiction alday.  
  
Yall don't know how mad I am. I had this thing all typed up and my comp decided to be a b**** so I had to do it all over again.  
  
Vixen I laughed when I wrote this.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Come now child this won't be so bad." She shivered. " Oh, cold are you." He threw the long black robe over them and she instantly felt warmer. Obviously the cloak had a warming charm on it. She shivered again in spite of the cloak. He ignored her. "Now we can continue." Without removing the cloak that was wrapped around them he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over his shoulders. She had known that he was strong but his muscular frame showed that he could do more to her that he let on. He moved to touch her stomach  
  
"Please don't." he paused at her words but continued. The fear he conjured in her was over whelming him and it made him shudder.  
  
She could fell his strong hands touch her stomach making her want to scream. They were warm and soft as he slid them up her stomach. He ran them over the cloth covering her breasts and slowly slid his finger under the hem of the bra and ran his finger around her to where the warm clasp of the bra resided. He carefully unhooked the clasp and slid the straps down her should trailing his tongue just after it in small but feverent circles. Hermione stood there paralyzed both in fear and anxiousness unknowing weather to risk moving or to give into him. Her body quickly reacted the chill of the air; she shivered slightly. For a moment she regained her composure, wanting to run away from him but whenever she tried she was rewarded with sensations that were induced in her by a mere flick of his tongue or a nip in just the right place.  
  
He threw her bra aside and marveled at her chest, so youthful and taunt as she reacted to the night air. He bent his knees and forced her down with him. The floor was hard and incredibly cold. She let out a sudden cry of pain when her knees hit the floor.  
  
She held her eyes shut as she felt the warmth of his tongue slide over her body first on her breast then on her neck and then back to her lips. She shivered with the sensation he induced in her. There was a little voice inside her head that kept telling her that this was wrong but her body was struggling to beat the voice down. "Feels good doesn't it." He didn't look up. He let his lips have a rest and used his hands to massage her. " You know we just think of rape as a good time. I've never had one so willing as you."  
  
At the sound of the word rape she shoved her knee up and into his erect groin. He keeled over.  
  
She quickly picked up her torn robe and ran, hastily trying to put it on while she ran.  
  
Not to long after she began to run she became aware of foot steps quickly beginning to get louder as her assailant ran after her. She ventured a quick look behind her. For the first time she had noticed that she had knocked the mask off.  
  
Even from here most of his features were noticeable. His black hair blue eyes and slightly pale skin were clearly visible.  
  
She turned back in front of her. The mall entrance was not far away she could make it and get to Hagrid's hut. He could help her. He was certainly big enough to scare anyone away. She knew she could do this but she also knew that he had the heart of gold. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: poor hermione. You know I would hate to be a guy and get kicked in the nuts. That's gotta hurt. Anyway. Geeze. Ok well nottin else to say on with the story. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There he was warm, safe, and wrapped in love. As far as dreams went it was wonderful. Dreams didn't come often to his race, but when they did they were usually just recollections of past events. He had never seen such wonderful things in his sleep. Sometimes his imagination would wonder from the usual tediousness of life and he would think of other good things that had happened to him. He could never have thought that he would feel this comforted. Having been an orphan and an outcast of his people, Adric never really got a chance to learn what it really felt like to be held or to seek safety in another person.  
  
His dreamy reverie was welcomely interrupted by a soft pretty music. Adric ventured to open his eyes and find out what was making the pretty music. He was where he originally was but it was different warm bright and everything looked welcoming.  
  
"Adric, Adric." A soft voice whispered in his ear. He felt a warm sensation rush over him, swirling inside him, giving him a sort of aphrodisiac induced sort of mind. " Adric," the voice was a lot louder and he opened his eyes to see a creature standing in front of him. It had a female form but he couldn't really distinguish her facial features. Her hands had silver gloves on them and her feet had silver slippers. On the crown of her head lay a luminescent diamond that sparkled every time she made even the slightest of movements with her head. Her hair was white and it sparkled. She was black clad but that was almost unnoticeable to the beautiful black wings that extended from her back.  
  
She took a step closer to him and he took a step back. A shining tear trickled down her cheek and fell to the ground. "Please don't be afraid of me." He took a step forward. They were now not very far apart. " A friend of mine is in trouble. Please help her." Her voice was very shaky.  
  
"Yes."  
  
At this a second tear trailed down her cheek. She stepped forward and lightly placed a kiss on Adric's lips. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
His eyes closed and when he opened them the girl was gone but he could still feel her warm lips on his. Again, he quickly became aware the cold and snow.  
  
Adric turned his head at the sound of an opening and closing door. The sound of a girl's scream came quickly after followed by the gruff growl of a man. The voices got closer and he could just barely make out there silhouettes.  
  
He heard the faint whisper of the girl encouraging him to help her. They were getting closer and closer. He noticed that the girl was lagging and the man was closing in on her.  
  
Adric pelted in there direction as the girl tripped and fell leaving her vulnerable as the man jumped her.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Plz review. I intend to write more but it might just take a little bit of time. Bon soir. 


	3. End Of Disturbance

A/N I have to much free time but I am sure you all appreciate that. Cause then you would not be reading my story now would u. I don't own squat. Go jk we love u. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End of disturbance ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione struggled against the death eater. Why did he have an interest in her? It's not like any one would risk going to Hogwarts just to merely rape a school child. There were plenty of other children out there that he could satisfy his sick little cravings on.  
  
She felt a sudden rush of panic well up in her as he landed on top of her forcing her to stay put. She felt like her stomach was being turned inside out and back again.  
  
Her assailant reached for his wand (A/N I know what you two r thinking. Dracolover et vixen. Get your minds out of the gutter) and before she could hardly have said Bertie Botts, Hermione was being petrified. More his comfort and not for hers, Hermione expected, the man cast a warming spell around the area where he intended to rape her. Not a second after he accomplished this he set to work again on hermione.  
  
Hermione had now just given up. She was tired and he had worn her out. Much to the mans surprise when he threw him self on top of her she just looked at him with indifference then closed her eyes. He had truly wished for her to plead to him. To beg for his merci.  
  
He kicked her stomach, which didn't move despite the force of the kick. A tear rolled down her check. Abruptly he lifted the torn robes just above her waist but didn't do anything. He just kneeled there staring at her waiting for her to look at him strait in the face. When she did she was met with a face of anger and petty lust. "You had your chance to cooperate. You did not. Now your punishment will have to be severe instead of pleasant."  
  
Still unable to move and still very weak she closed her eyes. No feeling was lost when someone out petrificus on you. And all hermione could feel right now was the sheer unadulterated pain of guilt and the man that forced his way into her making her bleed on the snow and cry in her throat.  
  
The experience was lost on her and apparently on him as well because the climax brought nothing to either of them. Not a cry of sheer pleasure could be heard from either of them.  
  
I felt like hours but was probably only seconds before the weight was lifted off of her. When hermione hadn't heard anything from him in a while she ventured to open her eyes and look at him.  
  
What she saw surprised her. A man who she had never seen before was attacking her attacker. This new man in front of her had taken a few punches and was now laying on his back.  
  
She could hear the man running away. Recognizing a distinct "pop" she instantly new that the man had apparated. Without the power source the spell was lifted and she was left there to shake. Hermione could feel her robes being pulled back over her body. With the warmth spell no longer intact the cold was now even more apparent due to the shock of this evenings events and her lack of cloths.  
  
Adric shrugged off his coat and laid it on top of the girl. He helped her sit up and he wrapped his arms around her to try to envelope some warmth into her, which prompted her to lean into him and cry silently into his shoulder.  
  
"Is this yours?" He lifted her chin to look into his deep chocolate eyes. This had been the first real look at the person who had saved her life since he came to her rescue. He repeated his question and she looked at his hand, which held her wand. She nodded. Tiredness rushed over her again and she leaned against his shoulder a second time to cry.  
  
He cooed softly in her ear. "Ssssssshhhhhhhh.. It will be all right now." Honestly he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He didn't even know the girl and he had saved her. What would the doctor have done he thought then quickly trying to shove it out of his head inadvertently voicing his thought " No I can do this."  
  
Hermione looked up at him inquiringly. " You can do what." She choked out.  
  
"What" he looked puzzled for a second then realized what she meant. "Oh, I am trying to figure out what to do with you. Are you ok to walk." He felt genuinely concerned for this girl but hid his concern with a slight smile of reassurance. His gaze fell over her face and hands. They were terribly bruised. " Where's the closest doc." he paused as his mind again fell upon thoughts of the Doctor, Tegan, and Nyssa sitting in the warm TARDIS.  
  
"Help me get to the castle." Dismissing his earlier question she tried to walk forward but found that her weight was much to heavy for her tired legs to carry. Before she could fall Adric grabbed her to steady her, but felt a little awkward for touching her on her waist. " I guess I don't have the strength to walk." He gave a smirk at her mock humor and effortlessly, but not without the same amount awkwardness, lifted her into his arms and started carrying her to the castle.  
  
Adric let out a slight "huh". Hermione looked up at him and tried to put on a questioning face.  
  
"What?" she asked warily.  
  
"It's just now occurred to me hat I don't know anything about you," He saw a hint of a smile curl in her lips. " or where we are for that matter." He shifted her weight slightly so he could get a better grip on her.  
  
"You're not a student here?" if he didn't even know about Hogwarts than he must either be a foreigner a muggle or both. But if he was a muggle how did he get in here. She knew that the castle was protected from muggles getting in here.  
  
He stopped abruptly and Hermione felt a nauseating feeling rise in her stomach. His head shook, and his face still had a quizzical look on it.  
  
"This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione stated as proudly as her fragile frame would allow. Adric let out a short derisive laugh then stifled it when he realized what he was laughing at. That's what the doctor would have laughed at. He would have laughed at the sheer unimaginable primitiveness of this people. But these were humans in the 21st century. Weren't they supposed to be civilized people? He shoved the thought aside and decided to ask her later.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked after a long and awkward pause.  
  
"Nothing, really. Its just the awkwardness of the situation." His answer seemed to soot hermione because she did not pursue it any further.  
  
He continued his walk without talking. Not thinking about the Doctor and the others was proving more difficult than usual. The Doctors voice kept entering into his head telling him what he would have done in this situation. The word "nonsense" kept ringing in his ears.  
  
His thoughts were broken when he felt the girl shift her weight so that her hand rested on top of her stomach. She began to shake. From cold from shock he did not know. The weight that he carried no longer mattered. All he thought about now was getting her to the castle, which gratefully was only a few meters away. She stopped shaking but this was only the result of her slipping into unconsciousness. His hand reached outward toward the high wooden doors. "Damn" locked. His eyes had now fully gotten used to the dark night, which he thanked the gods for because in the far distance he was able to see the smoke come from a near by cabin. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N um I hope you like this chap I think it will go a bit slow. Poor Adric you know he's got to like her. Anyway. If any of you actually know what Doctor Who is you would know that these char are way out of character. I haven't written much on the other chars but I will.  
  
Disclaimer:* we all bow to J.K.* all hail j.k. writer of best books, keeper of great writing skills, most wonderfullest writer in the world. * continue to bow* BACK YOU SCURVY DOGS. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
A low growl emitted from the cabin. The silhouette of a massive dog gave him a sudden fright but he maintained his resolve as he ran toward the cabin. He carefully shifted her slight weight making it easier to get a grip on her.  
  
The muscle was beginning to give in his leg. He wasn't used to this. The damsel in distress was the Doctors line of work. To Adric's relief and fright a tall buff man stepped out of the door of the cabin and ran toward him and Hermione.  
  
The lantern he held in his hand emitted a bright light that shone strait into Adrics eyes causing him to stumble a bit. " I' is 'ermione." The space between them was filled and the large man lifted the girl out of Adrics arms. Feeling both relieved and indignity by the tall mans actions toward him Adric put a face on that made the man smirk.  
  
I was much easier to run after the man with his long stride without the girl's weight. Not that he hadn't wanted to help the girl. In fact he felt glad that he did. It wasn't every day that you got to help a pretty girl like her out. He thought back to the feel of the girl's soft hair and the shape of her face. (A/N: bad Bess/Lacey I know what you thought I was going to say. No cookie for you two) he knew he should be keeping his mind on what he was doing but it was so hard not to think about such a pretty person. How could any one ever want to hurt a person like her? When he found out who had done it he would be sure to tell them were to stuff. Then he would gladly stuff it for them.  
  
Once they had gotten inside Hagrid's hut, he gently set her on a large comfortable looking plush chair next to a large fireplace, and laid a large patchwork blanket over her.  
  
A few minutes passed while the man had turned his back to him and turned back around with a piece of paper in his hand. He rolled it up and tied it. A loud whistle emitted from his lips and the big dog rushed over to him nearly knocking Adric down.  
  
" Fang, take this ta Matame Pomfrey (sp)" with one swift movement the dog gripped the piece of paper tightly in his mouth and charged out of the door.  
  
With out noticing Adric the man went back the chair in which he had laid the girl. Adric tried to follow but was blocked by the man's massive arm. " Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked the man in a very gruff voice. Adric was clearly terrified of the man now that he was right up to him and staring at him with black eyes.  
  
" M.. m.my.. n.. name is A.Adric, sir" he added that last word rather quickly. The man seemed to give the boy a warmed stare, clearly because the boy was frightened. As he watched the man gingerly go over and sit on the large bed he slowly gained confidence. (God yall stop laughing. I will hurt you bess and lacey). " This girl was being attacked I was just trying to help her." the man cocked an eyebrow but continued to stare at the boy.  
  
" You'll wait here till Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape get here." Hagrid said sternly but calmly. Exasperated, Adric sat cross-legged on the floor and waited for whomever he said was going to come, to come. Every once and a while he would glance at the girl. It didn't take long for the two he indicated to come, came.  
  
After a short while (hahaha bess) he heard a sharp wrapping on the door and a low silky voice say " Hagrid its me." Professor Snape must be a guy, he reasoned. The tall man he supposed was named Hagrid went and opened the door to let in a black clad man with black hair and very pale skin.  
  
Adric had taken this moment to go to the girl's side. She had opened her eyes and was now steadily gazing into the fire. Adric took her hand in his and she turned her head to look into his eyes. She tried and failed several time before she was finally able to say "What's your name" what came out was a almost whisper. She had to be exhausted from what she had been through tonight.  
  
"Adric" he said in a voice so low it almost matched her. With that she turned back to look at the fire.  
  
"Thank you" was her only response before she closed her eyes again and slept.  
  
Madame Pomfrey rushed over to where the girl slept and grabbed her shoulders gently to give her a hug. "It's ok now dear you'll be safe." She said to the prone sleeping body of Hermione.  
  
"It does you no good to console a sleeping person Poppy" Adric became aware of the man behind him. His face sunk as he took in Snape's features. Tall, thin faced, shallow skinned, and lank greasy hair. Adric quickly got up and backed his way as far as he could from him.  
  
" What the hell is he doing here?" he turned his head to Snape and gave " you'll never get away with what ever you're planning. You evil, deceitful, son of a..." he gave Adric a look that would freeze magma. (Dootiddoo k A/N he thinks he's the Master. For all you peeps out there who don't know who he is, he is the bad guy in Doctor Who. You will see later on that the man is a complete ass. Now ya know.)  
  
" What are you talking about?" came the high-pitched voice of Poppy.  
  
" He's" began Adric.  
  
" I am Severus Snape, potions master and this school and I" he came closer to Adric fixing him with his most penetrable stare " Demand to know why a muggle is loitering around Hogwarts grounds and how you got here in the first place."  
  
" Leave him be, Snape, he's done no harm to you. In fact he's done us a great favor and I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt before you start shoving your weight around." Poppy walked heartily toward the boy and tilted his head to the side so she could properly see the gash on his chin. " You'll be fine, I think, dear. Now, we can have that cleaned up in no time. Lets just get you up to that castle."  
  
Snape snapped his head toward Poppy. " True, he did protect Miss. Granger from a most traumatic experience, but that does not give him the right to walk away from all this with out giving us an explanation as to how and why he is here."  
  
Poppy ignored Snape and looked up at Adric giving him a sympathetic smile. " Ignore him," she flicked her head toward Snape. " the man was born with a stick up his ass." She said sarcastically. She chuckled at her own little joke and straitened up when she saw the look on Snape's face.  
  
" We can't carry her by Mobilicorpus." She clicked her tongue thoughtfully. " We will need to keep her wrapped in this quilt." She turned to Hagrid who was beginning to fall asleep in a chair. " May we borrow this quilt Hagrid?" Hagrid nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Of course Poppy. Just as long as she gets to safety." Poppy turned back to the boy.  
  
" I not sure I know your name. I would hate to call you boy for the rest of your stay." She prompted to Adric.  
  
" My name is Adric" he replied tiredly. He yawned loudly causing Poppy to look at him with even more sympathy that before.  
  
" Well, Adric we will get you up to the castle and rested. Don't worry about anything tonight. Do you think you can help Hermione walk." He nodded. Hermione was not very heavy and with her actually taking steps, it made it a lot easier to get from one place to the other. Before they reached the door Poppy stopped them and tapped him on the head. " Just a warming spell, dear." Snape rolled his eyes. They walked out of the cabin and back into the cold darkness.  
  
Little did they know that just out side was something watching them? Something very unpleasant.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: sorry about this folks but my cat is being a butthead. It won't stop bothering me. So this is why I haven't updated in a while.  
  
Excuse me if I spelled her name wrong I don't have the book with me right now so I don't know if I am spelling it wrong or not. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Yippee I have a new beta reader. I thank her profusely. Her penname is vixen. I will have her pen # in a later chap. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Adric is one of my favorite Doctor Who chars. I will be putting out a default chap explaining Doctor Who to all of you who wish to know just enough to follow the story line properly. If you are not acquainted with the wonderful world of Doctor Who then I suggest you read this short summary of the T.V. series.  
  
Disclaimer (cont) Doctor Who and TARDIS are property of the BBC. I do not own or operate a TARDIS. But I hear they are fun. 


	4. The Evil Guys

A/N: k I guess that I will never get rid of the cat (it happens to be sitting on the desk in front of me so instead of trying to shoo it away I will take it as a good sign. Maybe it doesn't want to annoy me. Maybe just maybe it loves me. PAH. Any way evil guys ahead. I t just so happens that I am watching Doctor Who right now. And you know what I don't know what possessed me to write this story. I really hope ya'll like it though, plz tell me if you do. To the story. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Part 7: The evil guys.  
  
" Can no one do any thing RIGHT!" Voldemort kicked at the already bloody and beaten man that lay on the floor. He raised a long thin arm above his head and clenched his already white fist tighter around his wand. " Crucio" he mutter and he brought his wand down to the man and a vicious jet of green light shot out of his wand, hitting the man. The man writhed in pain and screamed in agony.  
  
" Don't kill him yet. We still need him." A tall man black clad man walked into the Master Den of the Malfoy Mansion. His black hair and pale skin gave him a vicious aura and a presence that made any one shudder with foreboding. As he came closer the Dark Lord the man stepped over the prone body of the failed Death Eater. With an elegant wave of his hand he motioned for the two men who had followed him in to take away the haggard body of the man on the floor. " You really must learn o control your anger." The Master said stoically. This only made the Dark Lord angrier than he already was.  
  
" Failure is rewarded with death." His snake like face contorted with anger as he spat out the words. " If we did not need him than he would already be so." Voldemort stated matter of factly making the other man's mouth form a frown.  
  
He scoffed " Such brutality is synonymous with your race. I am well aware of your feelings toward failure, and as it happens I share your views toward failure: I just happed to execute judgment in a less brutal and er." He grimaced at the blood that still lay on the floor. "Bloody means."  
  
"You give your self an excuse but in reality," the Master scoffed again at his words. " In reality, if a man dies at the hands of another it will always be brutal. Every thing falls down to one side or the other. Either you die or you kill. I would most prefer to be the one who kills; I think you can agree with me on that. Anyway," he changed his tone to a more high- pitched amused voice. " If you think that shrinking your victims into a wizened husk is a more dignified way to die, that so be it your way but I think that I will stick with mine. Thank you very much."  
  
" Suits me just fine." He chuckled. " But let me defend my ways will you." Voldemort nodded. The master continued. " Not so much as dignified as efficient when one needs to gain influence and power on an unsuspecting planet. I mean you can't have people go and find blood all over the place now can you. I am king and dictator on a thousand planets however I did not come to my great power by asking nicely for it. I can not be bothered by the "dignity", as you tried so nobly to put it, of the ones I call my enemies." Voldemort's face furrowed as he thought about these words.  
  
" No. Before you say it. Don't think me so stupid. Anyway I don't want this planet, but watching its inhabitants die by the hands of chaos would be just as satisfying." Some how these words didn't settle Voldemort any better than the others. " You, of course, I would let live, you and your worthy servants."  
  
" Of course," replied Voldemort.  
  
" It would do me no greater pleasure than to see those muggles die in agony. You don't know how much I hate their kind and that man that defends them. I no longer care about power, I only wish to see him DIE. I have no patience left and I do believe that I would loose resolve when I next see him and just strangle him." He picked up a shot glass and heaved it across the room, glorifying in the high-pitched shatter of the glass.  
  
Voldemort just stared at him. This was the man who just a few moments ago had told him to harness his anger and now here he was pitching shot glasses through the air and smashing them against walls. He was truly an odd sort. Nonetheless, he was his ticket to controlling the Wizarding population. " We will kill your enemy." The Master turned and glared at him.  
  
" No, I must be the one that kills him. He is my enemy. No one else deserves the right to kill him. His betrayal was enough to fuel my hatred toward the universe for centuries." He spoke in a threatening whisper.  
  
As though none of his angry fit had just happened The Master straitened him self up and returned his face to the regal and poised position it had been in when they had first met. All composure returned he walked gracefully to the liquor bar and grabbed a bottle of sherry and another shot glass and filled it, drank its contents in one gulp and filled it again. Only this time he barely drank a sip before he sat it down again. Knowing full and well that this meager amount of alcohol would not affect him in the slightest he picked up the glass and downed its contents also.  
  
He didn't much care for the taste of human alcohol (hehehehe Alcihol: that's for you Vixen.) but it suited him just fine when he wanted just to think. Some how the feel of glyphorone (Time-Lord pleasure hormone.) made his mind freer to think but he couldn't do that when he was plastered though that would sure feel good right now. With that thought in mind he filled his glass and drank its contents.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N hahahahahaha I know I am evil. But I had to leave you all with just that. Any way I have a bit of a surprise. They weren't being watched by anything I lied. No don't kill me I just wanted you to have a bit of a cliffhanger. Now, I am hoping that this chap will be a bit longer than the last. Ah, what will happen to Adric, and Hermione? Well we'll just have to see. Oo, I am evil.  
  
Chap 8: Decisions  
  
  
  
30.40.an hour. In the end it took a whole hour and a half for the strain of regret to take its toll on The Doctor. He paced back and forth, around and back around the TARDIS console inadvertently flicking switches and turning dials. Not that it did a whole heck of a lot of good but what ever he could find to do he was willing to do it.  
  
For all the time that they had been here since they had crash-landed none of the controls to the TARDIS had been functional. The lights were out, and though The Doctor was not about to tell his friends this, the life support systems had been shut off. No it didn't matter to the crew if the life support systems faded, not physically anyway.  
  
But mentally for The Doctor this was the most excruciating experience for him. His friend, his life long companion, and savior in several if not all occasions, was fading out of existence, dieing.  
  
To The Doctor this was like one of his own children (had he had any) hurting and him not being able to do anything about it. His precious child was being torn apart and his only instinct was to try to comfort it, but nothing could be done. The Doctor was loosing his mental link with the TARDIS and it killed him.  
  
The threat to his TARDIS was only half of the Doctor's worry. He had yelled at Adric for something that had not been his fault, and had made him run out of the TARDIS in haste. Nothing he could have done could have caused such extensive damage.  
  
Even in the TARDIS's old and battered state it was still not enough for her to just crash like that. Yes, he had defiantly been too harsh on Adric. He had ran, and now if he was correct about were they were then if he was still alive than he was in terrible danger.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hogwart's castle:  
  
They had gotten to the castle with out a word. The silence was deafening for Adric and more than once the thought had gone threw his head that these people were a little strange for humans. They were strange but they were nice. That was a good thing.  
  
They had taken Hermione to the hospital wing and that was were Adric truly thought they were going to stop but they had other plans. When they left the room he was escorted through a hallway. Adric walked ahead of the potions master, his unsteady steps only slightly giving away his breaking calm. Almost running into Poppy, when she abruptly stopped in front of a stone goblin. "Sugar snaps," she whispered and to Adric's surprise the goblin moved from its spot walked a couple of feet then planted its self back down. "Come along, dear."  
  
They walked up the staircase that Adric could swear moved on its own. Before long they were in front of a very old door. Poppy knocked on it and a low but strong voice emitted from behind the ancient doorframe. "Come in," Poppy steadily opened the door and walked almost nervously into the room.  
  
Adric was amazed at all of the gadgets and trinkets in the room. His vision, though truly amazed by all the things in the room, finally settled on the form of an middle aged woman sitting at a desk, and it seemed that his vision was set on Adric intently. "Do not be worried, dear boy, no harm shall come to pass on you," Her smile widened and this made Adric feel a little more easy. " We only wish to know how and why you came to be here. After all, this castle is protected against muggles getting in, and I am almost certain that you are not one of my students." she dropped her smile a bit and Adric became uneasy again. " Which leads to the hypothesis that you are either a student from else were or you are a muggle. Well are you either, if so, tell me which."  
  
Adric was now frowning in confusion. " Excuse my ignorance but what is a muggle, ma'am."  
  
" Well that explains that," Snape growled, " now lets just throw him out and get to bed."  
  
" Severus," said the woman. Adric became aware once more of the ominous presence of the potions master and cringed towards Poppy. " We all appreciate the fact that you need your beauty sleep."  
  
" Heavens know he needs it." Interrupted Poppy. Snape scowled at her.  
  
" But I must ask you to stay awake for just a little longer. Tomorrow is a weekend and you can sleep in.," the woman continued seeming to not have noticed Poppy. Snape groaned. " or you lock him in a room and talk to him in the morning." Snape seemed to like this idea better because he nodded his head almost enthusiastically, but shook it when a thought occurred to him.  
  
As if reading Snape's mind he continued, "I do believe Severus that there are a few rooms available in the Gryfindor tower, but I do think that you will have to show him your self for you know Arabella's sleeping habits. You couldn't wake her up with a wild dragon shooting flames at her." Both Poppy and Minerva laughed at this. Snape smiled and left it at that.  
  
" Should I have things brought up to him?" Snape questioned.  
  
Minerva thought about this for a moment this said. " I do believe that would be a good idea. On your way to the tower you can inform the house elves to do so." she motioned for them to leave. "I to feel tired. Good night Severus, good night Poppy."  
  
" Good night, Headmistress." Both Poppy and Snape chorused.  
  
Adric was certainly relieved that the woman was gentle natured, or as far as he knew about her. Adric had learned long ago not to judge a person on the first conversation that you had with them. They often proved to be devious. But, this woman seemed genuine. He could have sworn that he had seen the woman's eyes twinkle. She must be a good person reasoned Adric.  
  
He got up from his seat and headed for the door. He was almost to it when he stopped turned and nodded toward the headmistress politely. Turning back, he headed down the stairs and followed the potions master.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I have decided that I don't have a beta reader anymore because she wont read my fiction. I don't know y she asked me to be my beta reader anyway it not like she watches Doctor Who. I love Doctor Who I think that it's the best series in the world. 


	5. Mathew

A/N: * pout * My cat wont leave me alone. I need chocolate. I guess I don't have much to say but.  
  
* TEAR* you all are so good. * Runs into the bathroom and cries * (de javoo(sp)  
  
Chap 9 The Boy  
  
Deep in the Slytherin common room there could be heard a beeping. In a wizarding school beeping was abnormal and two of the three figures that were seated in the common room were mildly surprised by it. It was a low shrill beep and was slightly eccentric, not unlike the boy who just happened to be holding the metal sphere that seemed to be making the noise.  
  
Though the boy was not surprised he was, from the look on his face, a tad worried of what this could mean. He had not seen it beep yet. Though it was suppose to do that. The boy's expression changed from worry to complete horror when the beeping stopped abruptly.  
  
This boy's name was Mathew and he had every right to be horrified. The sphere was not just a sphere but also a distress beacon, and the boy was not just any boy. He was the nephew of The Doctor, who was a renegade and a vagabond. Mathew tended to lean toward his uncle's personality rather than his mother and father's. Yes, Mathew was every bit as eccentric if not more that his uncle.  
  
His Brown hair and wide smile gave him an air of innocence. Ice blue eyes brimmed with silver spikes that lead to the pupil were as mesmerizing as those of a succubus. He was tall as well, lean, and looked older for his age. His sharp wit and strong mind gave him an advantage over his peers and they were often jealous of him. That was what the other two boys in the room were there for.  
  
This had not been the first time that Mathew had been beaten for who he was. Not only was he muggle-born and in Slytherin (which was unheard of), but he undermined everyone in his house which made them seem subordinate, and a true Slytherin couldn't have a mudblood showing off without getting what they had coming to them.  
  
He had pitied Hermione, because the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were constantly beating her and threatening her. The Hufflepuffs however felt that she was brave to stand up to them and admired her for it. But not all of the Purebloods were rude to muggle-borns, the occasional few who had been taught that they should be respected just al any other witch of wizard were supportive of her and the other muggle-borns. Some of them such as the Weasleys had even fought some of her battles for her. Something for which she was grateful for sometimes. Though they were taught to be proud and polite, boys from Pureblood families weren't afraid to hit a girl and Hermione had gotten a few broken jaws and such from her time here.  
  
Slightly confused by the beeping Crabbe and Goyle, who were usually following Malfoy, looked at the little ball. " What the hell is that Jones?" mumbled Crabbe as he reached to grab at it, but Mathew was too quick for them.  
  
" No, no, boys you can't have that. Pretty though isn't it." He held the ball up to eye level with both of them, glancing back and forth between the two sets of eyes. They both nodded at Mathew's question. " Now, look directly at me. There ya go. Now, don't you feel the need to rest? Just for a little bit. There now." The boys were now stone asleep on the floor. " Huh, that's useful." Mathew ran out of the common room and out into the dungeons.  
  
The TARDIS  
  
His companions were asleep, thankfully. There was no need in frightening them. Now he had to figure out what to do next, not that there was much he could do.  
  
This was defiantly not something he had been planning to do anytime soon. Working through any other option he'd say that he was brought here, but that seemed like what was always happening to him. Damn he thought. There had to be a way out of this. Why had this have to happen to him? It's not like he had saved the universe enough already now they - whoever they were - were making him face his past. He had wanted to forget it not find it again.  
  
The Time-Lords stayed clear of what they would call the "cults" of earth. Not even with their experiences in dealing with him, they had never sought to learn more about them. Which The Doctor had truly been grateful for in his later years.  
  
If it had not been the Time-Lords who had it been then? There was no one else he could think of that knew about him, and what he was. Unless it had been a guardian. He had had dealings with the guardians before. If it was they then it meant something momentous. He had thought that he had blacked this particular time and place. It was all too confusing.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the faint, forced, whirling sound of the TARDIS's doors opening. He looked toward the sound, and had almost forgotten that there was no light in the TARDIS when he heard a soft voice say " Lumos." And a light shot out the direction of the voice.  
  
" Uncle, are you in here." The Doctor's eyes opened wide at this.  
  
" Yes, I am right here." He said almost painfully. This was not good. Whatever he had to do, that's if someone was making him do something, there were probably going to involve his nephew.  
  
" Are you all right Uncle?" He saw his uncle's head nod and went to stand in front of him. It was not very often that he got to see him; and it worried him that he looked so haggard.  
  
" Please, Mathew." he said weekly, stammering a bit, " tell me we are not at Hogwarts." Mathews eyes widened in confusion. How could he know about this place?  
  
" I wish for your sake that I could say that we were not, but I am afraid we are. Why. how. did you know about this place, Uncle. This place is muggle proof." The Doctor turned his head toward his nephew, and gave a sheepish smile.  
  
" Are you so sure that I am a muggle, Mathew." Mathew just stared at him unamazed. He had long ago learned not to be amazed by whatever his uncle did or was. He had known for a long time that he wasn't human.  
  
" I guess its possible. I am not going to even try and question this one. Cheer up Uncle." He turned to ward the console, as did the Doctor.  
  
" Now that I know that we are hear for certain, I have a lot of explaining to do to Adric, and a lot of apologizing. You can fix this cant you Mathew." This was Hogwarts' ground, and this machine being muggle could not work on Hogwarts' grounds.  
  
" It's a very large machine uncle I will have to have help." The Doctor gave a thoughtful 'hmmmm'  
  
" I don't have my wand (oh band mind. Damn the thoughts.)" He gave Mathew a hopeful look maybe he wouldn't have to do this. But he needed his TARDIS to work.  
  
This it was then. He'd have to get over it for now. Just don't think about it, he kept telling him self. He laid a hand on Mathew's shoulders and he touched the TARDIS console with the fingers on his other hand. Mathew pointed his wand at the console and muttered " WIZARDIUM IMPENDIUM" and a pulsating light fluttered from the Time-Rotor and the grinding sound of the old engines could be heard. The Doctor smiled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malfoy Mansion  
  
The Master frustration was subsiding and though he had not gotten drunk he felt foggy and didn't at first notice the beeping in his cloak pocket. He smiled grimly to him self. "Hahahahaha.. So predictable Doctor. That's right play right into my hand." With that he drifted into sleep for the first time he had in weeks. (A/N: Time-Lords don't need as much sleep as humans.) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N (ok the console is hexagonal and in the center is a cylindrical, clear thing that moves up and down when the TARDIS is being operated.)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: K, wow. That didn't take as long as I thought it would. I didn't have anything to go by. And as soon as my beta reader gets done proof reading, then it will be up. Not that that makes any difference cause you know what you will have already this and well dang I don't know I guess I am just babbling. K bye. Luv yall lots. ^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N:2. I wanted to share something that I thought was funny. It may not to you but there is a running joke at my school about vigilance and I was watching a Doctor Who episode and this is what my fav quote out of that episode is.  
  
The Brigadier: Maintain vigilance Palmer, but take no offensive action. Palmer: but sir.. The Brigadier: THAT'S AN ORDER PALMER!!!!!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chap 10 La Belle Dame Sans Merci (the beautiful lady without mercy)  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Great Hall (they have time traveled this is like five years in the future.)  
  
A great grinding, whirring, sound filled the hall and the faded shape of a blue box could be seem forming its self into something more solidified.  
  
Outside of the box the gray striped tabby sat waiting for its master to see what strange thing had just entered the great hall. No doubt he was in bed. Thought the cat, but I shall wait here, till he wakes. The cat jumped up onto the nearest table and sat, its red eyes never leaving the blue box. ^- ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^---------------------------------^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
Outside the Gryffindor common room (present time.)  
  
The hall was lit with nothing but a few torches that lit when they were just behind them and extinguished when they had pasted them. Adric was having trouble keeping up with the great stride of Snape.  
  
They came to the end of the corridor, were a great portrait of a fat woman sat in a chair sleeping.  
  
"Wake up, I need to let the boy in." it was getting on his very nerve that they all called him boy. His face turned from anger to confusion. What did he mean, "wake up"; did he expect the thing to just.  
  
With a start the woman snapped into waking and Adric jumped back, startled. " Wah, what do you want at this hour." The portrait was obviously not amused at the thought of being woken up at all hours of the night.  
  
" I need to let the boy in." Snape repeated rather irritably.  
  
"I suppose you don't have the password since you are in another house, therefore I cannot let you in." Snape's face was really turning scary, and Adric wished she would just open the door. " This boy is not a Gryphindor student and he obviously doesn't have the password either so I will not let you two in." Snape was obviously to tired to yell at her. He was about to talk to her again when a little elf looking thing came up and tugged at Adric's pant leg. Adric gave a start.  
  
"What are you?" He yelled yanking his leg away from the thing.  
  
The little creature looked unabashed. " Dobby is a house-elf, sir. Dobby works here at Hogwarts, sir." Adric had to admit to himself once you got over the fact that it was a house-elf it was rather cute.  
  
" Puff-Monkeys." The portrait swung open and let in the house-elf. " If sir will follow me than Dobby will show him to his room, sir."  
  
Adric looked a bit skeptical but followed anyway. Inside it was a huge and elaborate setting with red and gold everywhere. Not an inch of the wall wasn't decorated. The little house elf tugged on his sleeve to get him to move along up the stairs and to the dorms.  
  
" Here is sir's room. Have a nice night." With that the house elf left the room closing the door behind him. Without another thought Adric laid down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was that nice soft feeling again. The feeling that he was still being protected from the elements inside his mother.  
  
The music was there as well. Warm and inviting. Which must mean those things are here. He followed the music further and further until he could almost not stand the volume. He stopped, but the music continued to grow louder and louder. He fell to his knees and clutched his hands over his ears.  
  
It stopped.  
  
A cold feeling washed over him and as quickly as it came it subsided, and was replaced by a warm feeling.  
  
The back and forth motion of the opposite forces waning and waxing in him sent his mind into a frenzy. The soft music was replaced by a low sorrowful sound and banged at his soul, and then the soft came back again. It continued like this for some time, and would so for a while. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: yeah its back up. We all love ff.net. any way,, not much to say. Um ...............(chirp, chirp) * damn cricket * (grabs frying pan) Die..!!!!!!!! Um k.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	6. Revelations

A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. I will try not to let that happen again. I just got a job and I have physics and French and all this other scholastic stuff I have to do and I really do apologize for the wait. Oh, remember to eat at Wendy's. I think I will rant now. I have to do this some times. Ok my manager is an asshole. I hate him. There is this really nice guy and he is so cute, and damn it if he wasn't gay. I flirt with him any way. Its ok thou he flirts back. I hate the smell of French fries and have not been able to go to a fast food joint since I started working for Wendy's. (Don't eat the chili) just kidding. For those of you who haven't had physics that class is so much fun but it's a pain in the ass. My teacher is cool and that is a good thing because I am not always there and he is so good about helping me out. I think he thinks I am a ditz thou. But that brings up another thing I hate those people who turn to you in U.S. History and ask you were Florida is. Yes there are people like that. Ok, well I guess I am done ranting now thank you for listening and if you just skipped to the story that's ok to I will just right you back and tell you mean things and give you a complex. Enjoy.  
  
*^~^*  
  
  
  
Hermione was given a dreamless sleep potion that had put her into a blissful night of nothing. No dreams no nightmares nothing could get into her thoughts right now. Her chest gently rose and she could no longer feel fell and the tiny pricks of pain. For a long time they feared this would yet be the last dreamless night she would have for a long time.  
  
*^~^*  
  
  
  
The battle that had been fought on his soul had ended. He was left defeated and tired. He wanted to know what this place was and no matter how hard he tried he was unable to escape from this terrible dream that he had entered. What right did they have to use his mind as a battlefield? A field to sodden with the blood of there brothers. He sat there in agony, waiting for something to happen, and nothing did for the longest time. And in that time no one would know him or be able to see him. Physically his body had been taken from its mortal place of being, and been placed in a purgatory. A place were he was bound to stay forever. Not being able to extricate himself from the torture of the daemons that had laid waste to his soul he sat there clinging to whatever warmth he could grasp at.  
  
*^~^*  
  
  
  
The morning of the next day none was even aware of what had happened except for the headmistress, Snape, Hagrid, and Pompfrey. But as every one came into breakfast that morning things were silent and foreboding. No one had a rumor for this mysterious behavior and no one wanted to start one either. They were all to interested in what could have happened. No it wasn't rumors that were being whispered it was questions. The foreboding looks on the teacher's faces could have meant several things. The dark lord could have executed a massive attack on a many number of things, or something very unpleasant could have happened to one of the faculty or to the student body. Every one was looking around trying to see who was missing at the teacher's tables or anywhere else. They looked around but they missed the only person that could have been missing. Harry and Ron noticed and there were very worried. They had been told by Ginny last night after she had followed her threw the hallways careful not to let anyone especially the man who had raped her to see her. She had been very relieved when that boy who had helped Hermione tackled the strange man, and even more relieved when Hagrid had come to help her. They had all then slipped under Harry's invisibility cloak and walked to were the boy slept in the Gryffindor rooms adjacent to there's. There was something about him that didn't seem human to him, but he has saved Hermione and that made him alright in their books.  
  
A loud ting ting ting rang threw the hall as McGonnagal tapped the side of her glass with her fork. " students I have a very grave announcement to make." Their fears had been confirmed something bad had happened. " Now please, I want your full attention threw this and I want no interruptions." A long deafening silence followed her words as if she were trying to figure out how to complete them. " There.was an attack on a student last night. We don't know how this happened but I want you all to realize that this incident has hurt her most grievously and I want you all to remember that in no way are you to hound her about it as though this were a silly gossip pool." Her voice raised a little at the end and it was clear that she was trying to conceal her true feeling on the matter. This was not just a matter of principal but a matter of personal hurt. This was one f her very one students, some one that she had seen grow up into a beautiful young lady. She was a bright pupil and a hard worker. She her self had never needed to get on to her for bad behavior. It wasn't just her it was all of the teachers.  
  
The teachers faces turned to each other and soon every one knew at the front table what had happened and who had been attacked. Several of them were crying, and the rest including Professor Snape had their heads in their hands in shear uncontrollable distress.  
  
It was true that Snape had dismissed it rather quickly last night, but the looks on the other teacher's faces and the tears on most lead him to think about her. She was one of his smartest students and it did make him jealous that she was in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. Who cared if she were muggle born a lot of wizards and witches were muggle born and it didn't stop them from achieving greatness.  
  
He stopped. Had he just thought that to him self. He turned his face to McGonnagal who was staring right back at him. " I don't think you realize the seriousness of this situation Severus. I would like to know what you think is good in this that you should smile at It." Her tone would have hurt any other person but Severus was already used to such words.  
  
" Professor if only I could tell you without you thinking me mad. But I do think that you would smile to if you knew what I had just thought. Yes I can see the seriousness but there are things right now I need to rejoice upon." Minerva just stared at him. No matter what he had just said the smile on his face convinced her that he was a raving lunatic. She had never seen him smile like that in many years and laughing was even more out of the question, but he had just done it.  
  
" Threw a little discussion between me and the other teachers we have decided not to enclose you with the full details just yet. I am sure that you will find out sooner or later any way." She scanned the room with her eyes. " As it is Miss Granger is not to be disturbed, unless given permission from me.  
  
*^~^*  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon Snape would see Hermione in the hospital wing. He watched her as she lay there resting with her eyes closed. He had been silent when he entered and was sure that she hadn't heard him. He walked silently up to her bed and sat on her bed next to her. She stirred slightly and a lock of her honey gold hair fell across her face. He could remember when her hair had been frizzy and somewhat out of control, but now it was sleek and beautiful. Many times before thou he had not realized it him self until after he had done it he had watched her threw the windows as she walked across the grounds. The sun would shine on her hair and it would remind him of sparkling amber and then his attention would be caught be an unwelcome intrusion and he would be obliged to tend to it.  
  
He brushed the stray lock back and noticed a bruise on her forehead. With a slight murmur of a word and a quick tap from his wand the bruise disappeared and her skin was left and perfect and as smooth as before all this unpleasantness happened. Such smooth skin. It radiated in the light of the hospital lamps and he couldn't help but touch it. God, it was so soft and so delicate. A sudden wave of anger sank into him. If he ever found the daemon who had done this than he would put them were they belonged. It takes some one of great evil to harm such a lovely person as this. He only hoped that this did not damage her too much.  
  
He bent to kiss her. Her softness felt like heaven against his lips and it was all he could do to stop himself from pressing his lips to hers. He almost hadn't succeeded. It was then that he heard the footsteps of two or three people walking into the hospital did he lift himself out of his reverie and back into his stern unmovable stance he bore so meticulously.  
  
He vowed to himself right then and there that he would talk to her. And he would but not for many years. After this experience he would be a different man, but not for the better. He would sink deeper into his self-loathing because it was people like him who had done these terrible things to her. He swore that he would reconcile all the horrible things he had done, and protect this innocent girl who had grown to be a tough and compelling woman.  
  
As he walked out of the room he nodded his head to the entering teachers and left them to talk to Hermione. He stopped at the doorway and listened to what they said. He envied them for they could talk out right to their students and see them and talk to them civilly. He could not do this and it pained him.  
  
*^~^*  
  
  
  
Later that evening he sat in his office refusing to speak to anyone. He wrote and scribbled on a piece of parchment leaving the test papers on the side of his desk with no intention to grade them. Now was a good time he thought to begin reconciling his past and he would start with the most difficult. talking to potter. He was her friend and he needed for Potter he made a mental note to try and call him Harry when not in public to trust him if he was ever going to be able to do anything towards protecting Hermione. Something clicked in his brain. Since when had he called her Hermione even in his thoughts. He had never known another Hermione and when he had first heard the name he thought it rather absurd, and to tell himself the truth he still did. He continued writing his list of people to talk to and things to do, and as he looked down at it he realized he had rather a long list.  
  
*^~^*  
  
  
  
It had been Snape who stopped most of the wild rumors that had gone around about what had happened that night and she had taken NEWTS with all the perfection that every one knew she would take them with. She graduated with the highest honors and was invited to teach at Hogwarts. She had accepted and with much gratitude, because Snape's worst fear had been made real. She had been hurt tremendously and she was afraid to go anywhere else. When she had come back after Christmas break that year she was not the same person and she never told anyone what had happened to her.  
  
It was not long after she had joined the Hogwarts staff than she was made head of Gryffindor since none of the other staff wanted the position and there had to be some one due to the fact that Minerva had been bumped up to Headmistress.  
  
*^~^*  
  
  
  
Five years later a gray-stripped tabby sat on one of the bare tables steadily gazing at a blue box that had materialized in the Hall.  
  
  
  
*^~^*  
  
Why did it have to be Hogwarts. Nothing could have prepared him for this. One horrible image after another horrible image kept going threw his mind. It took so long for the memories of this day to erase them selves from his mind. After all he had seen threw in his many lives this was the most heart breaking. He has lost almost everything that he loved here and he hated the fact that some one else had won. They had won, evil had won, and now all he could do was sit back and listen to the awful screeching laughter in his head echoing.  
  
He started as he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned his head up to look into the face of his nephew. He had such a innocent face. " Yes Mathew." He said solemnly. Mathew had never known such gravity in his uncle's voice. His voice was low and ominous. Something that really scared him.  
  
" Uncle, are you alright. You seem ill or something." With a quick swipe of his hand the Doctor brushed his hair aback from his face. His long blond locks of hair that was so different from his predecessors showed no more solace and protection to Mathew from the terrible look in the Doctor's eyes than a pane of glass.  
  
" I am fine Mathew" he saw the pained expression on Mathew's face and quickly added, " really, I will be all right in a minute." This didn't seem to sooth him any. Mathew hated seeing his uncle like this.  
  
He remembered when he was little and he would sit on his lap while he told him stories about his adventures in space. His mother would look at them playing and just smile. Cliff used to tell Mathews mother not to fill the boys head with useless stories about adventurers when he had more important things to worry about. Mathew had always favored The Doctor over Cliff. The Doctor was far more paternal and caring. Cliff had never sat him down on his knee and told him wonderful stories about his travels, or taken him places other that inside England. He remembered the time when his uncle had taken him to France with him and taught him how to speak French so that he wouldn't feel that he didn't fit in to terribly. That was one of the most exciting experiences of his life.  
  
After they had gotten home for that he over heard his uncle and Cliff arguing.  
  
" You were to baby-sit him not take him to some foreign country."  
  
" All I was doing was feeding a little culture into his mind. At least one of us gives him a chance to enjoy himself."  
  
" He's nine years old he can enjoy himself later now he needs to go to school and make sure that he gets the grades to get into college." The conversation had become silent then. " I don't want you to ever go near Mathew again." At first he thought that his uncle wouldn't comply but after a few months it finally sunk in that he would wouldn't see his uncle for a long time. He had cried all night and finally he had fallen to sleep. It hadn't been till one of his mothers friends had informed his uncle that his mother had gotten custody of him in their divorce case did Mathew got to see his beloved uncle again. He had been fourteen years old and in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Christmas was a wonderful time of the year for him again and his uncle had gotten him the most wonderful Christmas present he had ever gotten. He had taken Mathews wand and embedded a jewel in its hilt. When his mother had gone to sleep he had explained the significance of it.  
  
The Doctor had brought with him a book on pre-ancient Time-Lord mythology. He had opened the pages to a section labeled Souls: The Passing of Ones self. It explained that when you gave a bit of your soul to some one you were giving them a bit of their power and it meant a great deal to the ancient Time-Lords to give a bit of your soul to some one. It meant love beyond comparison.  
  
After his uncle had given him the book he told that now he would be able to come when he needed him. With that he had fallen asleep on the couch and Mathew right next to him.  
  
*^~^*  
  
  
  
A/N: my goodness that took a long time to right. Actually it was only 4 hours of strait sitting. I think that this is the longest chap that I have ever written. I really hope that you appreciate this. gets up and has taco body. I have to go soak my butt. Be right back to start work on my next chap. 


	7. Letter

A/N: If you are reading this story. I want you to know that I am probly not going to be putting this on my ff.net account anymore until I have revised through the latest chapter. Then I will start updating it there. If you would like to read the final revisions of the first couple of this story then you can find them here. http://doctor_mouse.tripod.com/.  
  
I will be writing this fic at my leisure so it might take me a while to do all the revisions on this story, and to update. One major reason why I am doing this paricular story now is just to prove to my self that I can write a novel length story and not quit. I have a very good Beta Reader helping with the revisions. So hopefully when you get around to reading it, it wil be satisfactory to you.  
  
Cheers, Sheperd_moon 


End file.
